Pancakes
by jesuistigerlily
Summary: Pancakes in the morning made by a loved one can do things to you. Especially if your other half is an adorable shinobi with a scar across his nose.
1. Chapter 1

**A little Anko x Iruka. First lemon. Flames and/or reviews welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. I'm a penniless student.**

**

* * *

**

Pancakes

The smell of pancakes wafted out of the kitchen and into his room where a certain someone stirred in bed. She groaned rather loudly and he smiled, knowing her habits in the morning.

She padded out to the kitchen and opened the fridge, fishing for a bottle of milk. She downed it in no time and he smiled again. Her quirks were what made him love her so much.

He flipped the pancakes as she stalked off to the bathroom. Water was heard running and she emerged 15 minutes later wearing nothing but a towel and slippers. 'Such a daredevil,' thought Iruka as he served breakfast.

She flopped onto a chair and started wolfing down pancakes without even looking at him. He didn't mind for he knew she wasn't exactly a morning person. They ate breakfast quietly and she soon left the table to dress.

* * *

He came out of the bathroom to find her standing at the sink washing their breakfast dishes. He quietly snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped slightly but continued washing. 

He buried his nose in her hair and breathed in the scent of her shampoo. He fingered her violet locks and went to dress for work. She smiled to herself.

She masked her chakra and smacked him lightly on the butt before sitting on his unmade bed. The thought of last night sent shivers down her spine.

He turned to face her indignantly. She tried to suppress the urge to laugh. He never looked sillier. His pants were askew and his mesh shirt was stuck to his face. She burst out laughing and he turned away in a huff.

She recognised his adorable pout and bounced over to him, pulling his shirt down properly with a sweet smile. His lip still stuck out in a cute pout and she planted a kiss on his nose. He blushed with pleasure as his line of vision focused on his unkempt bed.

He adjusted his pants and turned to face the mirror just in time to see her appear behind him and wrap her arms around his waist. "Anko-chan, you're distracting me.." he told her.

"How so?" She grinned evilly and promptly pulled his pants down once more. "Let's not go to work today Ruka-chan. I'm sure Tsunade-sama will understand.." she said, licking her lips.

"B-but Anko-chan, the children.." It was her turn to pout. "Not even for me Ruka-chan?" He could never resist that pout. Combined with her buxom figure and suggestive gestures, it rendered him helpless. A cute blush spread across his cheeks as he said, "A-anything for you Anko-chan."

* * *

**Just wait for the next chapter. I'm slow. Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II of my very first lemon. Yay. Flames and/or reviews always welcome. I love Iruka. He's adorable.**

**Disclaimer: I'm still a penniless student, in case anyone had forgotten.**

* * *

A blush rose to his cheeks, earning him a light pinch from his lady love. 

She slid off her customary jacket and tossed it to one side and winked at him, licking her lips seductively. He blushed redder than before at her gesture.

She wore nothing under her jacket but her custom-made mesh which was doing nothing for her modesty. Iruka gulped audibly as she slowly reached up to untie his forehead protector, thus closing the minuscule gap between them.

He grinned slyly as his arm snaked around her waist while she was busy with the knot, pulling her closer. A small 'oh' escaped her lips as she was caught by surprise.

She laid a finger on his lips and smiled coyly. "Naughty, naughty Ruka-chan.." He made no move to reply but dove down to nip and suck at the soft skin of her exposed neck.

She moaned as he bit her in all the right places. Her fingers caressed his mesh-covered torso and growled at the obstructing article of clothing but smiled as she felt him tremble beneath her touch.

He panted slightly as he finished with her neck. His hands wandered lower and lower as he licked on all the teeth marks he had made and squeezed her bottom, catching her completely off guard.

She kissed him square on the mouth, her eyes hazy and slowly slid her tongue into his warm mouth. The kiss became more intense as they battled within each other. She broke it with a lingering look of pure lust and quickly removed his mesh shirt which was denying her access to his well-toned body.

His fingers danced along her belly, leaving a trail of fire. Her shorts were expertly removed and her mesh went along with it. He stood back to admire her in all her naked glory. Her cheeks flushed with pleasure as he smiled and promptly picked her up bridal-style and carried her to his bed whose sheets still smelled like the both of them and their earlier activity.

He laid her on his bed gently and was pulled down with her into another intense kiss. She sucked on his tongue and caressed his now naked torso. All that was left were his boxers. Anko flipped him onto the bed and straddled him, breasts bouncing.

He ogled her breasts and made a move to suck her nipples but was pushed back down as she began to remove his boxers. With her teeth. He groaned as she pulled his boxers off painfully slow. They finally came off and she positioned herself directly on his large member which was swollen and rigid.

He moaned loudly as she sat down, rubbing herself on him, knowing he'd be aroused. He reached up to grab her breasts and playfully pinched her nipples, making her gasp in delight. He rolled the hard nub between his thumb and forefinger, revelling in her moans of pleasure.

She got up with regret for she enjoyed having her breasts played with but she had a surprise in store for her sexy Ruka-chan. She knelt between his legs and engulfed his member in her hot mouth, making him groan in pleasure. She licked and sucked him almost to orgasm but left it alone at the last second.

Iruka smiled evilly and flipped her onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**The third and final chapter. Flames and/or reviews welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I'm STILL penniless. Have pity on me. Don't sue me, just read.**

* * *

His fingers tangled in her violet hair as he sucked her nipples hungrily. "They're.. mmmf.. so big.." She buried her fingers in his hair, pressing him onto her generous bosom. 

Iruka slowly moved downwards to her patch of violet curls, leaving a fiery trail of kisses along her abdomen. Anko moaned loudly as his nose nuzzled her soft curls and his tongue dove into her dripping entrance. She let out a small scream not unlike the one she had emitted the night before as he nibbled on her clitoris.

His large member grazed her leg and she suddenly became more aroused. Iruka lapped up her juices and moved back up to nibble on her breasts, this time leaving a large love bite, claiming her as his own.

Anko smiled at him fondly and responded with a hickey of her own on his neck. He moaned slightly and slowly began rubbing himself against her. She growled and whispered for him to take her.

Iruka stood her on all fours and entered her slowly from behind. She moaned in ecstasy as he responded with his own. He began moving in and out of her slowly, gradually getting faster and faster.

She screamed his name as he spanked her bottom, leaving a red mark. He pumped in and out of her faster and harder in response to her moans and squeals.

He released himself into her as she had an explosive orgasm. They both panted for breath and he pulled himself out of her. She slumped down on the bed panting heavily, as he collapsed beside her in a similar fashion.

He turned to her and captured her crimson lips in a passionate kiss and she kissed him back. She sucked on his lower lip, asking for entrance and their tongues duelled each other while his hand went between her legs, inserting his fingers into her wet entrance.

She let out a muffled moan and broke the kiss with a sultry smile. "Wanna go again?" she said while playing with his now limp member.

He was more than happy to oblige.


End file.
